Dauntless born, Dauntless raised
by Slimegamz37
Summary: What if Andrew moved to Dauntless, instead of both Natalie and Andrew moving to Abnegation. This is a fanfic about if Tris was born in Dauntless. This is a fluffy FourTris fanfic. Rated T because it's Divergent.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Beatrice Prior, though I go by Tris. Call me Beatrice and I will use your kneecaps as hockey pucks.

I have three people in my family. My brother, Caleb, my mom, Natalie, and my dad, Andrew.

I am getting ready for Zeke's (my cousin) choosing ceremony. I shower, put on a loose black top and black leggings. I then brush my teeth and put on some light make-up.

I meet my family in the dining room. We are having waffles. "Thanks for the waffles, Mom," I thank her.

"You're welcome. We need to be at the Hub in thirty minutes," she says. Thirty minutes, that's fine.

When I'm done eating I put on sneakers. "So are we leaving or not?" I ask no one in particular.

"Right now," my Dad answers.

PAGE BREAK

When we arrive at the hub, we head to the Dauntless seating. We sit by Aunt Hana and Uriah. "So, is Zeke going to choose dauntless?" I whisper to Uriah.

"Definitely, there's no bone in my body that doubts it," he whispers back.

"Ezekial Pedrad," Jack Kang calls.

Zeke cuts his palm, and I don't take a breath until I hear his blood sizzle on the coals. He goes to stand next to Shauna.

I don't pay attention until he says, "Tobias Eaton." He grabs the knife from Jack and walks nervously to the bowls. He cuts his palm and he lets his blood sizzle on the coals. The dauntless cheer, the rest of the room gasp. He goes over to stand next to Zeke. Zeke whispers to Tobias and he laughs.

The ceremony ends and we run down the stairs to wait for the train. The initiates are in the back car and we are in the front car. I speak what's on everyone's mind, "I can't believe a stiff transferred!"

"I know, I wonder why he did," Caleb says.

It's not long until we get to the compound. We jump and I land perfectly. Caleb yet still has to master the art of jumping off trains.

"Getting better, I give you a six and a half," I rate him on his landing.

"Ten, as always," Caleb rates me.

Now we wait for the initiates to come. If no one will jump, we will be the first. If they do jump, we will be last. It's not long until the initiates are here.

"This is the only way into the compound. If you don't jump you will be Factionless," Amar says to the initiates. "Is anyone going to volunteer or will these fourteen year-olds going to have to show you up?"

Of course Zeke goes. He stumbles off the edge instead of gracefully jumping. On the way down he nearly decapitates himself. Now we have to wait until the last person jumps. The stiff is last, I already forgot his name.

"Well Caleb, you ready?" I ask him.

"You know it," he responds.

We step up to the ledge and we jump into the net together. Amar greets us at the bottom.

"Woah, the twins are the last to jump? Unheard of!" Amar jokes.

"I would have jumped on Zeke if I was allowed," I say, half serious.

"That would be a sight to see," Zeke butts in.

"Well anyways I have to introduce the Initiates to the compound," Amar says. "Initiates! Listen up! Since we don't have many transfers the Dauntless-born and transfers will be training together! If you follow me, we will put you through simulations to see your fears."

"That is our time to go," I say to Caleb.

When we get home our mom meets us, "Hey, how are the initiates?"

"They are good, Zeke nearly decapitated himself when jumping. Amar is putting them through the fear landscapes right away. I wonder what Zeke's fears are," Caleb responds.

"Let's go to the dining hall to have dinner with Zeke," my dad suggests.

PAGE BREAK

We sit down by Uriah, Marlene, and Lynn. Zeke comes over with the Stiff.

"Oh, hey Zeke. Sorry I didn't catch your name," Caleb greets.

"Oh um it's Four," he answers. "What's this?" he asks motioning to the hamburger on his plate.

"It's a hamburger, it's a piece of meat in between bread. Put this on it, it's ketchup," I say to him. I haven't taken a good look at him, he has deep blue eyes. He probably won't like me, but I think I'm developing a crush.

"Woah, this is heaven! How come I haven't tasted this before!" He exclaims.

"Dude, I'm going to have to introduce you to everything Dauntless. Tris, Caleb, Uriah, will you help me?" Zeke asks us.

"You know it!" Uriah speaks up for us. Good, a chance to get closer to Four.

I look at my watch and we have to be home in five minutes. "Caleb and I have to go. See you all tomorrow."

 **A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I plan to have the next chapter out by Monday. If you want news on my other FanFic, Subsisting, I will update it tomorrow. Now to answer some questions you may/may not have.**

 **It will be a FourTris Fanfic. There will be no war. It is going to be a fluffy fanfiction. There won't be major drama like subsisting.**

 **P.S. the plan was for it to be out by at least midnight. It is 12:10, I think I did pretty good hitting the deadline (considering how much I procrastinated).**


	2. Chapter 2

**One and a half months later…**

 **Tris**

The initiation is now past. Four came first, Eric came second, and Zeke came third. Uriah, Lynn, Marlene, Zeke, Four, Caleb, and I are going to get tattoos. I settled on three ravens flying towards my heart to represent my family. Caleb got the same thing, copycat. Four won't tell is what he got, The rest got Dauntless symbols on their shoulders.

"Tris, follow me," Four says.

"Okay," I respond.

He leads me to a secluded spot in the chasm.

"I have liked you since I first met you. Will you go out with me? You will probably say no bu-"

"Four, yes!" I cut him off with a kiss.

When I pull back all he says is, "Woah, that was…"

"Amazing," I finish for him

He looks at his watch, "I need to go."

"Okay, see you later," I say as I watch him leave. I hate seeing him leave. I could get lost for hours in those eyes.

 **-0o0-**

In the morning I am in a much lighter mood. I don't know what got into me. Wait, yes I do. I just hate to admit it. I head quickly to the dining hall.

"Looks like someone is in a good mood. I wonder what got you in it," Marlene says.

"You know, the sky is bright, the birds are chirping."

"Woah, are you high on peace serum?" Zeke butts in. Perfect, better if they think I am.

What? The world is perfect, there is no need for peace serum," I state. Everyone starts laughing, Four smirks at me.

"We need a camera to have this documented. This is just _too_ good!" Lynn says.

I pretend to snap out of it, "What happened?" I ask. That sends everyone into a laughing fit.

"You were high on peace serum, it was hilarious!" Uriah laughs.

"I smuggled some bread from amity for a prank. I ended up getting hungry," I state, shrugging.

I finish the french toast and head back to my room for the rest of the day. Four follows me.

"We have to tell them, you know," Four tells me.

"I know, just later. I want to enjoy my time with you," I say.

"I know what we can do, just trust me," Four says.

"Okay…"

He takes me to the fear landscape room. "What are we doing in here?"

"I'm taking you into my fear landscape," he explains.

"I know, but why?"

"So that we can trust each other completely."

He pulls out two syringes, "Can I inject myself?" I ask.

"Sure, just inject yourself here," He touches the place where to inject myself. It sends warmth through my body.

Then the wind starts. It blows so hard I have to lean against Four to stay on my feet. He removes his hand from mine and wraps his arm around my shoulder instead. At first I think it's to protect me-but no, he's having trouble breathing and he needs me to steady him.

"We have to jump off, right?" I shout over the wind.

He nods.

"One...two... _Three_!" I shout as I pull him down.

"What's next?"

"It's-"

Something solid hits my spine. I slam into Four, my head hitting his collarbone. Walls appear on my left and right. The space is so narrow that Four has to pull his arms into his chest to fit. A ceiling slams onto the walls around us with a crack, and Four hunches over, groaning.

"Confinement," I say.

He grimaces like he's in pain.

"Hey," I say. "It's okay. Here-"

I pull his hand over my heart. "This is the first time I'm happy I'm so small." I joke, hoping to calm him down.

"Feel my heartbeat, focus on it. Feel how slow it is."

"It's fast Tris, why?"

"I'm dating someone I barely know. I'm in a box with said person. No matter what happens, though, I _want_ this."

"We can get past this, just we have to make it smaller. It will then pass onto the next obstacle."

We get smaller and smaller, he grimaces, but says nothing. The box breaks and the scenario changes.

There is a old woman in front of us and a table with a gun on it.

"You have to shoot her," I state.

"Every single time," He grumbles.

He aims, closes his eyes, and then shoots.

"Four, It's okay, it wasn't real," I tell him

"BUT IT FELT REAL!" He yells. "I'm sorry for yelling," he quickly apologizes

Just then a belt hits my back I turn around to find a man with Four's eyes.

"You made the wrong choice, bastard," I whisper to him.

I tackle him repeatedly punching him in the face. The simulation then ends.

I recall the man looking like Marcus Eaton, he had a son that transferred. It was all over the news.

"Tobias," I whisper to Four.

"Yes," he whispers back.

I pull him close and passionately kiss him. He kisses back. It feels so good. I know from that moment on that I _want_ him.

 **A/N Hey guys! Sorry I'm late, I was "busy". Anyways, I owe you four (now three) chapters this weekend. Two Subsisting and One Dauntless born, Dauntless raised. Please Review, Like, and follow.**


	3. Chapter 3

One Year Later…

Tris

It has been three weeks since Tobias and I have had sex. I'm two weeks late on my period. I think I might be pregnant, but I refuse to admit it. I'm barely sixteen! How could I be pregnant?

I decide to go to the infirmary. When I get there the receptionist asks, "What's your name and what are you here for?"

"Tris Prior and I just need a checkup."

"Okay, just sit down and wait."

Fifteen minutes later a nurse calls out, "Tris Prior." She takes me to a room and asks what is wrong.

"I think I may be pregnant, but I'm not sure."

"Okay, just lift up your shirt." I lift up my shirt and she rubs some cold gel on my stomach. She then moves a wand over the gel. "You are indeed pregnant."

I'm shocked. How could I be so stupid?! "Pl-please don't tell anyone I was this stupid," I finally say.

"I won't, I promise."

I get out of the infirmary, still crying. I rush to Tobias's apartment. I knock and he answers.

"Tris? Come in," he says. Once I get on the couch he asks, "Why are you here, love?"

"To-Tobias I-I'm preg-pregnant."

He looks shocked and then snaps out of it. "Dammit! How could I be this stupid? It's my fault!" He yells.

"Tobias it isn't just your fault. I had just as much say in it as you. We were both stupid."

"You're right, but I'm not ready to be a dad. What if I end up like ma-"

"Don't even finish that sentence. You will never end up like that sadistic monster. You can love, he cannot."

"I can't believe it. Do your parents know?" He asks me.

"No, I came to you first. You make me strong."

"You should probably tell them."

"I will, can I stay with you for a few hours?"

"Sure, I understand you need time."

We climb into bed and fall asleep. I dream about my child being born and Marcus coming in the room and shooting it. I wake up, sweating. It wakes up Tobias.

"Tris? Is something wrong?" He asks concerned.

"No just a nightmare. I should probably go."

"Okay, but do you want to talk about the nightmare?"

"I'll tell you later," I say. I kiss his forehead and go home.

-0o0-

After dinner I decide to announce the news. "Mom, Dad, Caleb, I have something to tell you. I-I can't do this," I say. Tears well up in my eyes and I rush to my room.

A few minutes later my door opens and Mom walks in. "Beatrice, honey, tell me what's wrong."

"Mom, I'm pregnant. I'm sorry I'm such a screw-up," I sob.

"Tris, you aren't a screw-up. Just answer my one question, is it Four's" She asks, and I nod.

"Four and I were stupid. I'm so sorry."

"Beatrice, it's okay. We all make mistakes. We just have to learn to deal with those mistakes. Besides, I'm confident that you and Four will be good parents."

She leaves and I cry myself to sleep. When I wake up I go to the kitchen.

"Beatrice! How could you let this happen?!" My father yells.

"Dad, I'm sorry, I don't want to be pregnant. It just happened. I was stupid."

"Yes you were! I didn't raise my daughter to be a whore!" He shouts. I quickly get a plate of French toast and rush to my room to eat.

I sob as I eat. I hear my door creak open and I see my mom enter.

"Tris, I'm sorry for your father's reaction. We all know you made a mistake. He still loves you, but he's just a little angry right now," she apologizes.

Caleb enters, "Tris, I will admit that I am angry with you. Though, despite all that, I promise to be the best uncle."

Caleb

Mom comes into the kitchen to make breakfast. I ask her what was wrong with Tris yesterday. I fell asleep last night, worried about Beatrice.

"Caleb, Andrew, I should let Beatrice explain this by herself, but she's pregnant."

I don't know what to feel. I mostly feel angry, that she didn't tell me, at Four for getting her knocked up, but mostly at myself for letting them date. I should've put an end to their relationship. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Father clenching his fist.

A few moments later Tris enters. "How could you let this happen?!" Dad shouts.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to be pregnant. It just happened. I was stupid," she apologizes.

"Yes you were! I didn't raise my daughter to be a whore!" She quickly gets out of the room. Mom chases after her. I go too.

I see Tris sobbing into my mom. "Tris, I will admit I'm angry, though despite all that, I promise to be the best uncle."

A/N So, who saw this twist coming? Yeah, neither did I. This chapter was supposed to be a Candor or Dauntless filler chapter, then I came up with this. Anyways, I have a poll on my page.

Boy

Girl

Twins (one boy, one girl)

Twins (both boys)

Twins (both girls)


	4. Chapter 4

**Three** **months** **later…**

 _ **Tobias**_

It has been three months since Tris found out she was pregnant. Mr. Prior has warmed up to the fact that Tris is pregnant, I have a weekly meal at their house.

It took some convincing from Tris that I won't end up like Marcus. She said that I know how to love and he doesn't. After she finally convinced me I began to be longing for the baby to get here. I just wanna snuggle with the rascal and spoil it to death, which brings me to where I am now. I am walking to Max's office.

I open the door and Max is sitting at his desk. "Max, I've been thinking and I am going to accept the leadership position."

"Ah yes Four, I knew you would come around eventually. I'm guessing this is because Tris is pregnant, and you want it growing up in the best way possible," that shocked me.

"Ho-how'd you know?"

"I was friends with Natalie when we were growing up. She asked me to keep you, Tris, and the baby safe," he explains.

"Max, can you promise me something?

"Yes, what is it?"

"Can you not have me meet with the Abnegation leader?"

"Yes, that can be arranged. I know what he did to you," he brings out a stack of paperwork and hands it to me. "I need this filled out by tomorrow," he tells me.

"Ok, I must go. I have dinner at the Prior's," I take the paperwork and head out the door.

"Four, one more thing. Take care of Tris," I nod.

 **-0o0-**

I decide to tell Tris's family at dinner. That makes me jittery when they are serving the food.

Mrs. Prior finally points it out, "Four, why are you so jittery?"

"I have some news that I want to share and didn't know when to address it."

"Yeah Four, I want to know," Tris says.

"Well I have two things. The first is you can call me Tobias at these dinners. The second is that I decided to take the leadership position Max wanted me to," Tris gives me a strange look. I know what she's thinking.

"So...Tobias, why'd you accept if you haven't been interested in the past year?" Caleb asks.

"I wanted the baby to grow up in a nice home. I want to be able to supply everything the child needs. I also want to supply everything Tris needs."

"It sounds like you have put in a lot of thought into this Tobias. At first I didn't I didn't approve, especially after you got Tris pregnant, but you earned me respect," Mr. Prior says.

"Thank you Mr. Prior."

"Please call me Andrew."

"Tobias, Tris, when are you going to tell your friends? You can't hold it off forever," Mrs. Prior asks.

"I don't know Mrs. Prior, I know Zeke and Uriah are protective of Tris and they'll probably hate me," I answer.

"Tobias, if they are angry I'll back you up," Tris says.

The rest of dinner is quiet. "It's getting later, I should go. Thanks for the dinner," I excuse myself.

"You're welcome, Tobias. I'll see you soon," Mrs. Prior says.

"I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow," Tris comes up and kisses me.

 **-0o0-**

I wake up the next morning and get dressed. I head out to get Tris for breakfast. When I get there I knock on the door.

Tris answers, "I'll be right out Tobias. Let me get my jacket."

She is wearing a loose black top and some leggings. She is wearing a loose top because a bump started appearing last week. I put my hand on her stomach. "Tris, I think it's time we should tell the gang that you are pregnant."

"You are right Tobias. I'm just scared how they are going to react."

When we get to the dining hall we get our food and sit down.

"Hey guys, Four and I have some news," Tris says.

"Oooh what is it? Do you have a year's worth of Dauntless cake? If so I want six months of it," Uriah says. Only Uriah would say such a thing.

"No Uri it isn't that. If I had that much cake I would've thrown up. The news is that I-I'm pregnant," they all look shocked.

Zeke is the first one to come out of being shocked, "YOU! YOU DID THIS! HOW COULD YOU GET MY LITTLE COUSIN PREGNANT?!"

"Zeke! Calm down!" Tris yells.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! THIS BASTARD WHO I CALLED MY FRIEND GOT MY COUSIN PREGNANT AT SIXTEEN!"

I storm out of the dining hall. I hear Tris coming after me.

"Tobias!" she calls out.

"Yes, Tris?"

"It's not your fault I got pregnant. He will eventually get come around like Dad did."

"I guess you're right. Thank God I have you," I say while I kiss her passionately.

"Do you want me to stay with you for the rest of the day?" she asks.

"That would be perfect."

We head to my apartment and get settled on the couch. We watch T.V. while cuddling. "I love you Tris," I say while stroking her hair.

"I love you too," she whispers back.

We eventually fall asleep. We get woken up to a knock at my door. "I got this," I whisper to Tris and give her a peck on the forehead. I open the door to find Uriah, Shauna, Marlene, and Lynn.

"Hey guys, what can I do for you?" I ask them.

"We wanted to apologize for how Zeke acted at breakfast. I will admit I am made, but I won't hold anything against you guys," Uriah speaks up.

"Yeah, if you need anything, we are there for you," Lynn adds.

"Don't worry about Zeke, I will persuade him to forgive you guys," Shauna says.

"Well c'ya Four," Marlene says.

I shut the door and head back to Tris. I kiss her and say, "Now that we are both up, we need to find a name."

"Yeah, what about for a boy it can be Jacob and for a girl it can be Alexis," she suggests.

"I like those but I also like Ella and James," I add.

"Yeah, those are the four it comes down to," she says

We then fall back asleep for a few hours, cuddled together. She gives me warmth and I love it.

 **A/N: How'd you guys think? I have four things to address.**

 **I want CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, not flames. Please leave me something I can improve on.**

 **Leave me some Dares/Truths for Candor or Dauntless fillet chapters later on (not promising there will be).**

 **Shoutout to emmabethwrithingfanfics for PMing me those names**

 **I have a poll up on my page for names**

 **James;Ella**

 **James;Alexis**

 **Jacob;Ella**

 **Jacob;Alexis**

 **Don't forget that you can still vote on the gender with the other poll on my page.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Tris**_

I wake up next to Tobias the next day. I stare at him. He starts to stir a few minutes later and rubs his eyes.

"So are you going to say something or just stare at me?" he jokes.

"You like cute while sleeping, Toby."

"Toby?"

"Yeah, do you like it?"

"I don't mind, Beatrice," he says, mocking me.

Just then there's a knock on the door. Ugh, why do people have to ruin my morning with my boyfriend? Tobias goes to answer it.

"Hey Four, I just want to apologize for yesterday. It was wrong of me. I just want you to know that if you need anything I'll be there for you," I hear Zeke apologize.

Tobias walks back into our room and asks, "Where were we?" He pauses and then says, "Oh that's right." He leans in for a kiss.

I push him away after a few seconds. "Tobias, we have to get dressed and go down to breakfast."

"Ugh fine. You can get shower first."

When I get out I put on a tight black shirt that shows off what little curves I have and the baby bump. I also put on black leggings.

"Tris you look hot," Tobias states.

I blush, "Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself."

He gets in the shower and I lay on his bed, waiting for him. I rub my hands over the bump. "Mommy loves you," I whisper. Tobias comes out of the restroom a few minutes later. He walks over and kisses my stomach.

"Let's go down to breakfast," he says as we latch hands. We head down to the dining hall.

 **-0o0-**

When we get to the dining hall everyone is already there. We get our french toast and sit down.

"Tris! You are showing!" Shauna exclaims.

"Yeah, I started showing yesterday," I say

"Party at my place tonight!" Zeke announces.

"When?" I ask.

"Come over at 6:30, don't be late!" With that, he leaves the dining hall.

Tobias and I head back to his apartment and take a nap for a few hours. Then we eat, talk, and wait until it's time to leave.

-0o0-

When we arrive everyone is already here. Uriah, Lynn, Shauna, Zeke, Marlene, Tobias, and I. "What are we going to play?" I ask.

"I was thinking bed, wed, or dead," Zeke suggests. We all agree. "My apartment, I go first. My dear brother, Four, Lynn, and I."

"Two of them are boys!" Uriah says angrily.

"Exactly," Zeke smirks.

"Fine, bed Four, marry Lynn, kill Zeke," Uriah replies.

"Tris, Zeke, Four, and I."

"Bed Four, marry Four, kill Uriah and Zeke," I state.

"You can't do that!" Uriah complains.

"Be a pansycake and complain, I don't care," I reply smoothly.

"How dare you use my word against me!"

"Shauna, Four, Zeke, Uriah."

"Bed Four, marry Zeke, kill Uriah."

"What is it with everyone killing me?!" Uriah yells.

"I don't know. Anyways Four, Tris, Marlene, Lynn."

"Bed Tris, marry Tris, kill Marlene and Lynn," Tobias replies. I kiss him passionately.

"Why do they get to bed and marry one person?" Lynn speaks up.

"It's because we can't sleep or marry anyone else," Tobias says. I kiss him again.

"Get a room!" Uriah and Zeke call out.

"This is getting boring, let's play something else," Shauna says.

"Never have I ever gotten pregnant," Shauna says. Tris takes off her jacket.

"Never have I ever gotten a tattoo of a person's name," Tris says. Shauna, Zeke, and Uriah take a shot.

"Uriah?" When did you get a tattoo of a person's name?" I ask.

"It was a dare to get your name in a tattoo...on my butt," Uriah mumbles. The room bursts into laughter.

"Never have I ever hid pop tarts or Dauntless cake around the compound," Zeke says. Uriah takes a shot.

"Never have I ever eaten the pop tarts," Tobias says. I take off my shirt and Zeke, Shauna, Lynn, Marlene and Uriah take a shot.

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY POP TARTS!" Uriah screams.

I yawn and say, "I'm tired I'm going to go home."

"C'ya!" everyone shouts after me.

 **-0o0-**

When I walk into the house I am greeted by Caleb, Mom, and Dad. "How was the party Tris?" Mom asks me.

"It was good, I just want to get bed," I respond.

I climb into bed and fall into a dreamless sleep.

 **A/N: Hey guys! So I'm thinking the next chapter will be the birth of the baby and then the following chapter will be the choosing ceremony. If you have any ideas I could do instead, PM me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tris**

I'm thirty-six weeks pregnant and I could not be more excited to get this baby out of me. I'm as big as a house! I think I'm fat, though Tobias doesn't think so. I could almost hear his words you are not fat, you are carrying our son or daughter.

I open the door to his apartment after returning from a shopping trip to buy things for the nursery that the gang built a few weeks ago. As soon as I open the door, I feel that something's wrong. I see a piece of paper on the table. As I get closer I see it's a note.

 _On the day you hated most_

 _At the time when she died_

 _In the place where you first jumped on_

I feel anger. I feel betrayed. We are having a child and he cheats on me?! No, that can't be it, can it? What other situation can there be?

I try to decipher the note. _On the day you hated most_ , that's a hard one. Is it a birthday or holiday? Tobias' birthday isn't coming up soon, or a holiday. They must mean a day of the week. I know he always hated Wednesday. That's when the council meetings are, and Marcus always returned in a foul mood.

 _At the time when she died_. There was only one "she" in his life. His mother. He told me when she died. I just remember it was in the dead of night. One A.M? One thirty? No, it was at two A.M.

 _In the place where you first jumped on_. The train platform where he jumped on the train after joining Dauntless? That's the only place I can think of.

Who wrote the note? It has be a person close to Tobias. His mother is dead. Marcus wouldn't bother with him. He wouldn't admit to the abuse. So it must be some slutty girl he spilled all his secrets to.

I go to the nursery to put the things away while I wait for Tobias to confront him. I enter the white painted room. It's not the white that hurts your eyes, but the soft white that comforts your eyes.

There's a crib in the corner. "The baby won't ever be cold. It's ninety degrees in the corner!" of course, the Pedrad brothers said that. I smile and shake my head at their antics. There is a white dresser beside it with a baby monitor on it. The changing table is in the other corner.

I look through the bag and pull out a light brown teddy bear with chocolate-colored eyes. I put it in the crib. My son will absolutely love it.

I say son to taunt Tobias. He thinks it will be a girl and I think it will be a boy. Whoever gets it right gets to name our child. However, if he is cheating on me, I'll be the one naming it.

Then it hits me, I'll be a single mother all because he couldn't keep it in his pants. I am interrupted from my thoughts when the apartment door open. Tobias.

I walk downstairs to confront him and immediately feel something wrong. _Of course there's something wrong._ _He cheated on you!_ A voice tells me.

"Hey Trissy, let's get to bed, if you know what I mean," he smiles. I am taken aback, he's never called me "Trissy" and he's never been this suggestive.

I walk closer to him and smell alcohol. First he cheated on me, and then he came home drunk. _God, Tobias, what are you doing?_

After some quick thinking I decide to put him to bed. "Come on Four, let's get you to bed.

"Are you coming with me?" He wiggles his eyebrows. He then pushes himself against me and I immediately push him back.

"No Four! I am not doing this!" I get some Benadryl from his bathroom cabinet and give it to him. I pull down the sheets and lay him on the bed and put the sheets over him.

"Tris…" he mumbles and says something that I can't understand.

I run out of his apartment, the tears building up. I do the same to my family's apartment, the slamming of the door probably woke them up, but I don't care.

When I get to my room I fall on my bed, and let the tears fall. I don't know how long it's been until I hear the door open.

"Sweetie, what happened?" My Mom gently asks.

"He..he…," I try to get the words out, but I can't.

"Tell me what happened, it's just me," she says using the same quit voice,

"He cheated on me! I was coming home from shopping and there was a note! Then he came home drunk!" I yell, finally finding the words. She gasps and I see her ball up her hands into fists.

"What did the note say? How do you know he cheated on you?"

"It was a riddle of some sort, it was filled with information that you would only know if you were close to him."

"Sweetie…" she trails off, not knowing what to say. She wraps her arms around me and just holds me for a few minutes. "Do you want me to get Caleb or your father?"

"Can you get Caleb?" I ask, my voice small.

"Sis, what did he do?"

"He cheated on me, Caleb! I'm having his baby and he cheated!"

"I'm gonna kill him," he growls.

"Wait, Caleb. Wait until I can confront him."

"You haven't confronted him yet?"

"He came home drunk, Caleb. If I asked I would get some incoherent babbling." His eyebrows furrow like he's contemplating something.

"Get some sleep, Tris. We will come up with something tomorrow," he says gently.

"Goodnight, bro."

"'Night, sis."

I fall to sleep almost immediately, probably because I was overly emotionally stressed.

I wake up a few hours later to a wet bed. It's quite often that the baby sleeps on my bladder, making me pee in the night. It's just annoying to deal with.

When I go to the bathroom to get cleaned up, I notice that it wasn't pee. I start to get panicked, because my water just broke.

 **A/N: Sorry for not updating for a few months. It started as writers block and then no motivation to write. If I disappear for over a month again, PM me until I respond. I will probably update next weekend.**


End file.
